harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Credence Barebone
describes Chastity as "adult". As Chastity is a No-maj, she has to be at least 21 to be an adult. Credence, the eldest child, has to be older than 21 for that to be true.(see image) |died= |blood=Half-blood or pure-blood (likely)His mother is described as unnatural, implying she was a witch, so he would be pure-blood or half-blood. |alias= |title= |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Male |height= |hair= |eyes= |skin= |hidef= |family=*Biological mother † *Mary Lou Barebone (adoptive mother) † *Chastity Barebone (adoptive sister) † *Modesty Barebone (adoptive sister) |hidem=hide |animagus= |boggart= |wand= |patronus= |hidea=hide |job= |house= |loyalty=*Barebone family *Gellert Grindelwald }} Credence Barebone[http://www.ew.com/article/2016/08/10/fantastic-beasts-ezra-miller "Fantastic Beasts: First look at Ezra Miller's mysterious character"] at Entertainment Weekly was an American wizard who lived during the 20th century.'Fantastic Beasts' Character Descriptions Revealed at EW.com"Everything we've learned about ‘Fantastic Beasts' this week" from He was the adopted son of Mary Lou Barebone, who was the leader of the New Salem Philanthropic Society, a No-Maj anti-witchcraft group. Credence had two adoptive sisters, Chastity and Modesty Barebone. He lived with them and his adoptive mother in New York city in 1926. Credence was the eldest, followed by Chastity and then Modesty.Inside the Magic: The Making of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (see image) Credence was an Obscurial, a wizard who developed a magic parasitical force, also known as an Obscurus, created through the repression of magic. It was noted by Newton Scamaner that Credence is also so far the most powerful obscurial known of in wizarding history. Credence was also the longest lived, While most Obscurials die before their tenth birthday, Credence lived into adulthood which was previously unheard in wizardkind and a possible testament of his latent power. Biography Early life 1905 Credence was born from an unnamed witch, Credence was not with his mother long though as she seemingly dies. He was later adopted by Mary Lou Barebone, the leader of the New Salem Philanthropic Society or Second Salemers, a No-Maj anti-witchcraft group. She knew what his mother had been and knew that Credence might hold the same taint as she had. Mary Lou considered his mother a "wicked, unnatural woman". implying that he may share the same qualities. It was noted by Tina Goldstein that out of all Mary Lou's adopted children, Credence was the most hated, most likely because of his magic. The only person who showed Credence any true kindness and affection at this time was his little sister, Modesty, they gained a silent closeness. Mary Lou abused Credence physically with the intent of teaching him to suppress and be ashamed of his magical traits, she often beats him with a belt that left marks on his hands. She micromanaged every moment of his live. One step out of line, she would rain her wrath upon him. This abuse forced him to suppress his magic and ultimately he developed an Obscurus, a powerful magical parasite. Before 1926 comforts Credence Barebone after attacking Mary Lou]] Sometime before 1926, Porpentina Goldstein, an American Auror of the Magical Congress of the United States of America observed the activities of the Second Salmers. During one meeting, Mary Lou used a belt to hit Credence when the witch Porpentina Goldstein rushed forward to his defence. Tina magically assaulted Mary Lou in front of her followers and saved Credence from the beating. The open use of magic in front of a group of Muggles required extensive Obliviation and was a major scandal resulting in Porpentina's demotion to the Wand Permit Office. Credence found himself dreaming of the woman who had saved him from his mother's wrath frequently after this event. This left Tina Goldstein bitter, but it doesn't stop her to obsverve the Second Salamers. By 7 December 1926, Tina was sentecend to death. She would see herself doing it all over again in the Death Cell at MACUSA as her memories where whiped out into a square pool rippling a Death Potion with a Memory extraction spell to draw out fond memories. She looks at the memory while she sat in a magical chair that suspended over the pool. This shows that this was one of her proudest and attracted memories. 1926 Later that day, Langdon Shaw, a believer in magic, brought Credence and his family into his father Henry Shaw Senior's office. Langdon laid out a portfolio filled with a series of photographic evidence of and told his father of his belief that "strange things were going on all over" New York " and that this was the work of Witchcraft, certain that he was giving him the scoop of the century. Mary Lou was interested in garnishing the support and influence of his and his elder son's re-election platform. Henry Shaw Senior refused and dismissed both Langdon and Mary Lou and asked them to leave. While they departing, son Credence dropped a leaflet which Henry Shaw Senior's older son Henry Shaw Jr handed the leaflet back to him, unashamedly calling him a freak. On the night of 6 December, Credence was walking alone through a crowd of late-night diners and theatergoers, as he tried to hand out leaflets, but was met with only incredulity and faint derision. As Credence glanced towards the Woolworth Building, he spotted Grindelwald disguised as Percival Graves standing outside of the building. When they met at the end of an alleyway, Grindelwald asked Credence if he had any news about the Obscurial child. Credence answered that he was still looking and asked him whether it was a girl or boy. Grindelwald told him that the magical child somehow was connected to his mother Mary Lou, which he had seen in a vision. Consider he was the key to finding the child After the meeting with Grindelwald, Credence walked home towards the Second Salem Church. He was happier than before because the meeting with Grindelwald comforted him. As he entered the church, shutting the double doors of the church quietly, Mary Lou was sitting on the stairs and Credence sensed her and paused. Mary Lou asked him where he has been, but Credence lied to her and said that he was looking for a place for tomorrow's meeting, but fell silent at the severe expression on Mary Lou's face as he moved around to the bottom of the stairs. Credence told her finally that he didn't realize that it was so late. As he removed his belt so his adopted mother could punish him, she took the belt in silence and walked up the stairs and Credence obediently followed her. Attack on the Fundraising Dinner That same night, Credence's Obscurus was streaking through the streets. Henry Shaw Jr held a fundraising dinner for his supporters at New York City Hall. When he was in the middle of his speech, he was interrupted by a strange, haunted noise coming from the organ pipes at the end of the room; and as he recommenced, the strange noise got louder, prompting the guests to look around for the source of the disruption and worriedly start to mutter to each other. Suddenly, the chandeliers shattered and the lights went out, and Credence's obscurus burst forth from beneath the organ, soared across the hall, sending tables flying and throwing people around as it carved a line toward the stage where the Senator was still standing. The force threw Shaw backwards against his poster, and then raised him up high where he floated for just a moment in midair before being thrown violently back down onto the stage, dead. Credence's obscurus killed the senator as revenge for calling him a freak during the Second Salemers visit at Henry Shaw Senior's office, unwittingly exposing the wizarding world. Obscurus manifestation On 7 December,in the late afternoon, Credence stood in an alleyway at the Second Salemers church, where he was pasting up posters, advertisering Mary Lou's next meeting. Grindelwald, still disguised as Percival Graves joined him. He asked him if he had found the child, but Credence answered he didn't. As Grindelwald hold out his hand, Credence whimpers and cowers, almost backing farther away. Grindelwald takes Credence's hand gently. It was deep red cut, sore and bleeding. He moves his thumb across the cuts, healing them instanty while Credence stares. Finally, Grindelwald seems to make a descision, he gave him a necklace with the sign of the Deathly Hallows on it so he could contact him if he ever found the child. At the night of 7 December. while looking in Modesty's room, Credence scrabbles to get underneath Modesty's bed. He looks among the boxes and objects hidden there and suddenly stops and stares, Credence found a toy wand and was unable to draw his eyes away from it. Modesty enters the room, who had registered a small clunk from upstairs. Credence asked her where she got it, but Modesty told him it was hers and that it was just a toy, and asked him to give it back. Mary Lou entered the room and was shocked to see what he was holding. As they stood on the upstairs landing, Credence removed his belt so his adopted mother could punish him. Mary Lou turns back towards Credence and snapped the wand in half. As Credence said Ma to Mary Lou while pleading, Mary Lou offended his biological mother by telling him that she was a wicked and unnatural woman. Modesty forced her way between them and admitted it was hers, but Mary Lou refused to believe her. As Mary Lou prepared to punish Credence, suddenly the belt was whipped out of Mary Lou's hands by supernatural means and falls like a death Snake in a far corner. As she looks at her hand, it was bleeding and full of cuts, the same injuries as Credence has. As Mary Lou slowly moves to retrieve the belt, it's slither away across the floor before she can touch it. Turning to confront the children, Credence lost control and his Obscurus burst free, the force throws Mary Lou backwards, treaking a wooden beam and flinging her over the balcony and smashes down onto the floor of the main church. The dark force flies through the church and destroying everything in sight and killing [Barebone|Chastity in the process. Grindelwald, still in the form of Percival Graves, arrived at the remains of the Second Salamers' Church to find Credence shaking and sobbing, cowering at the back of the church and whimpering while he was touching his deathly hallows pendant. Grindelwald staps quickly towards Credence while he bends down and cradling Credence's head. Grindelwald asked him where the Obscurial was. He still believed it was Modesty. But Credence was unable to explain and looks at him while his face was a plea for affection. Credence pleaded at Grindelwald for help two times while Grindelwald continued asking about Modesty, until Credence began to sweep again while Grindelwald places a hand on his neck and asked him once more about Modesty. But Credence trembles and mumbles while pleading for the third time for help and Grindelwald slapped Credence hard in the face, demanding to know where Modesty was hiding. Credence was aghast and unable to comprehend that his hero had hit him, Grindelwald grabs him and pulls him up unto his feet while they disapparate. Credence took him to Modesty, who had fled the destruction to her old childhood home the Bronx. Once there, Grindelwald looks around at the landing and asked where Modesty was. Credence stopped in the stairway and answered he didn't know. Grindelwald marches forward into one of the rooms and told Credence that he had no further use in him and called him a squib, and that he has magical ancestors, but no power while he marches back along the corridor to try another room. As Grindelwald moves through a dark rome, he sees a tiny movement and heard a sobbing from Modesty somewhere close. Grindelwald went to Modesty who was hiding in a corner and shaking and whimpering at the mention of Credence. As Grindelwald extends his hand and ask Modesty to come out, the crack began spreading like a Spider web. Dust began to fall as the walls shake uncontrollably and the room began to disintegrate around them. Each wall collapsed in front of Grindelwald, until the final wall collapses and he faced Credence who revealed his obscurus because, at the surprise of Grindelwald. Although Grindelwald attempted to apologise and offered to train him, Credence lost control and transformed completely into an Obscurus going on a rampage of destruction through New York City Knocking down buildings and overturning cars. Obscurus loose through New York We follow the Obscurus as it churns and twists through the city, wreaking havoc. Cars are sent flying, pavements explode, and buildings are demolished—the Obscurus leaves only destruction in its wake.scene is one of total chaos. Buildings are on fire, people scream and run in all directions, cars lie destroyed in the street.[...The Obscurus writhes at one end of the square, its energy angrier now—moving through layers of hurt and anguish, the products of isolation and torment—flecks of red light roaring from within.|Credence Obscurus through New York|Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (film)}} Credence's obscurus created total chaos in New York Times Square, it churns and twist through the City, Cars are flying, pavements explode, and buildings are demolished and on fire, people scream and run in all directions. Grindelwald tried to reach Credence, saying that he is a miracle to survive so long and to think what they could achieve together. But Credence refused, his dark energy becomes more angrier at the mention of Grindelwald and bursts out once more, knocking Grindelwald to the ground. Tina runs behind Grindelwald and fires at him, but he turns in time and the Obscurus vanished. A dozen Aurors appeared and tried to attack the Obscurus from a head with spells, but Credence's Obscurus veers to avoid the spells and turn down another block while it's screaming. The obscurus rise dramatically up into the air as it finally crashes to the ground and races along a wide empthy street. A line of policemen standing with their guns aimed, terrified as the force powering toward them. Their face turned to total panic as they saw the mass swarming ahead, coming straight at them as they fire their guns. Finally they disband, fleeing down the street, just as the Obscurus reaches them. The Obscurus rises up over the surrounding buildings and slams into the ground just outside of the City Hall subway entrace. The black mass shrinks to nothing, and a small figure of Credence descends the steps into the Subway. Apparent death Newton Scamander who tracked Credence's trail of destruction to the New York City Subway near New York City Hall, hides behind a pillar as he tried to talk with Credence to calm him down, saying that he would help him. Because of Newt's kindness and understanding, Credence becomes soothed by the magizologist's words. Slowly, his Obscurus subsided, leaving only a frightened Credence who was huddled on the train tracks. Newt crouches down on the floor and asked Credence to come over. He slowly moves forward, but as he does, Grindelwald arrived and hit him with a spell that throws Newt backwards. Credence runs as Grindelwald fires futher spells at Newt, he continues to lumber down the tracks but stops when a train approaches, Grindelwald magically casting him out of the train's path. As they where duelling, Credence was sobbing futher down into the subway and begins to shake as his face slowly turns black. He tried to stop the kinetic mass from raising within him, but he succembs to the blackness and his body enveloped and overcome the Obscurus. The Obscurus was rushing up and blasting down around the tunnel, towards Grindelwald, who disapparates just in time. The Obscurus continues to blast around the tunnel. Suddenly the force accelerates, becoming a giant wave before flying out through the roof. The Obscurus broke through the pavement, watched by wizards and No-Majs alike. It storms up a half-built skyscraper and forms up a wide disc shape before plunging back down into the Subway. The Obscurus burst through the Subway roof, Both Newt and Grindelwald seems on the point of death as they lie on the tracks. However, Tina runs onto the tracks, and managed to calm down Credence once more. Credence reached out to her, as she was the only one who had gave him an uncomplicated kindness while he looks to her desperate and afraid. However, President Seraphina Picquery and Aurors from MACUSA began comming down the steps of the subway and into the tunnel to contain the situation and raised their wands aggressively. The obscurus began to swell again while Tina, Newt, and Grindelwald asks them to put down their wand. Despite this they proceeded to attack Credence with spells. Credence began to scream as the barrage of spells at the Obscurus continues, only stopping when they believed he was destroyed. Under this pressure, the obscurus begin to implode with a ball of magical light that took over from the black mass. The force of the change sends Tina, Newt, and the Aurors stumbling backwards and he bursts into millions of pieces, all power subside but only small matters of black matter are left, floathing through the air like feathers. Surviving death While most everyone believed Credence was destroyed, Newt Scamander observed a single shred of his Obscurus form fleeing the scene. Personality and traits He was both "troubled" and "mysterious." Shy and withdrawn, this made him far more vulnerable to the abuse that came in response to the slightest infraction of his adoptive mother's strict rules. His timid personality also made him susceptible to manipulation by Gellert Grindelwald, who took a personal interest in him. After years of abuse at the hands of his adoptive mother, Credence Barebone became a very timid and socially awkward young man. He was very withdrawn and easily intimidated by people in positions of authority. He was quiet and suffered from anxiety whenever he was forced into stressful situations and particularly didn't like crowds. Credence was scared, lonely, and terrified of making any mistakes that would displease his mother. He had no friends outside and had been publicly humiliated by his mother's open abuse in front of the Second Salemers. Credence was compliant and passive in most situations as he already knew the punishment if he decided to step out of line or defend himself. However, when Credence was insulted or threatened, his Obscurus form was unleashed, which was triggered by his negative emotions which he acted violently on, causing wide-spread destruction and death to those who provoked him. Namely, he attacked Mary Lou Barebone because of the abuse the latter inflicted on him for so long, and Henry Shaw Junior for the way he mocked him. Credence was actually quite desperate for love, affection, and acceptance to the point that he was easy to manipulate and control, particularly by Grindelwald, to the point that he was willing to risk the wrath of his mother to help his manipulator or friend regardless of the consequences while he's earning this love and affection. This neglectful and abusive upbringing brought out a volatile side to him: his desperation for any sort of positive human relationship made it difficult for him to communicate, and thus when he was overwhelmed with emotion, he acted out in explosive fits of rage and magic. Credence was quite curious regarding magic and the wizarding world. Called observant and intelligent by Grindelwald, he listened closely to Grindelwald's words and eagerly believed his promises to teach him magic and allow him to be part of the wizarding community. - Fantastic Beasts story pack He was also exceptionally polite and well mannered and could be soothed with simple words of kindness and understanding when he is at his most uncontrollable positions. Magical abilities and skills *'Obscurus Transformation': Credence was an Obscurial, prone to unleashing or embodying an Obscurus due to years of being forced to suppress his magic. Newt Scamander said "That’s more powerful than any Obscurial I have ever heard of." According to him, Credence was notably more powerful than other known Obscurials in the Wizarding world, living longer than any previously known. *'High Magic Capability:' While Credence never developed his magical abilities, his ability to survive for so long despite being an Obscurial indicated he may have an immense amount of latent magical talent. Relationships Credence's mother Credence doesn't remember his biological mother. It is unclear whether he knew she was a witch. Mary Lou tells Credence that his birth mother was a "wicked, unnatural woman", implying that he may share the same qualities. Mary Lou Barebone right before beating Credence with his belt]] Credence feared his adoptive mother due to years of emotional and physical abuse. She beats him with the intent of teaching him to suppress and be ashamed of his magical traits. By suppressing his magic, he developed an Obscurus. It was noted by Tina Goldstein that out of all Mary Lou's adopted children, Credence was the most hated, most likely because of his magic. Credence learned over the years to willingly surrender his belt for a beating when he knew he did something wrong. He tended to be passive when it came to the beatings and he learned to take them submissively. Despite living in an environment where magic was shunned, Credence was drawn toward the ideas of wizardry and even entertained the thought of becoming part of the wizarding world. Mary Lou seemed to be aware of Credence's interest in magic and did not hesitate to beat him for it. Modesty Barebone holding Credence's hand protectively]] Credence shared a closer relationship with Modesty, as she did not possess the same zealous attitude Chastity did in regards to their mother's anti-witchcraft stance. Modesty was young and curious, she shared Credence's secret interest in magic. Because of this shared interest they trusted each other. When Henry Shaw Junior insulted Credence, she took his hand to reassure him. Modesty often witnessed the beatings he got from their mother and attempted to comfort him. Modesty occasionally confided in Credence that she missed the nine brothers and sisters she had before she was adopted. When Credence found the toy wand under Modesty's bed, Mary Lou believed it to be his and bet him, despite Modesty's attempt at convincing her it was hers. After the Obscurus took control of Credence and killed their adoptive family, she became fearful of him. Chastity Barebone The relationship between Chastity and Credence is unknown. They attended their mother's anti-magic rallies and meetings together and passed out leaflets, but not much interaction happened. Chastity witnessed Credence's beatings but made no attempt at intervening or to defend him. Gellert Grindelwald ]]Grindelwald disguised himself as Percival Graves and used Credence to try and locate the Obscurial, whom he believed was Modesty Barebone, promising him entrance into the wizarding world and training to perform magic. To Credence, Grindelwald was his only friend and the only person who truly understood and supported him. He healed his hands and comforted him when he confided in him about his mother's mistreatment. After the Obscurus attacked Mary Lou, Grindelwald told Credence he had no use for him, calling him a squib, and pursued Modesty. Because of the emotional strain, Credence lost control over the Obscurus and, after Grindelwald realised it was him, offered his partnership and training in wizardry. Credence was deeply hurt by his manipulation and fled. MACUSA's Aurors chased and attacked him, and when Newt and Tina attempted to calm him and protect him, Grindelwald interrupted them to provoke Credence to cause more destruction in the hopes of achieving a war between magical and non-magical people. Etymology Credence is derived from the Latin credere ''meaning to trust and to believe, and from ''credentia, ''meaning belief.Etymology - Credence Barebone is an Anglo-Saxon surname, thought to be taken from the name of an English village, Barbon or Barbourne.House of Names - Barebone Family Behind the scenes *Credence is portrayed by Ezra Miller in ."Filming Gets Underway on «Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them»" at BusinessWire *Initial reports said this character's name was "Kredan"."Ezra Miller Eyes ‘Harry Potter’ Spinoff ‘Fantastic Beasts’ (EXCLUSIVE)" at Variety.com When asked about it via Twitter, J. K. Rowling said, "Kredan is quite literally nobody. They got the name wrong!".@KeridoAvada Kredan is quite literally nobody. They got the name wrong! by J.K. Rowling on Twitter *Credence reportedly becomes a "notable" character within the [[Harry Potter universe|''Harry Potter universe]].'Fantastic Beasts' cast talk wands, creatures, Newt & his friends, Salem trials, more" from SnitchSeeker.com *David Heyman reported that a scene was shot that shows Credence getting on a boat at the end of the film, but it was ultimately cut from the film, and it did not appear on the deleted scenes included with the DVD/Blu-Ray release.'Fantastic Beasts' film's deleted scenes tease Newt, Tina, Credence's fates & futures from Snitchseeker Appearances * * * * *''Inside the Magic: The Making of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'' * Notes and references es:Credence Barebone ru:Криденс Бербон fr:Croyance Bellebosse pl:Credence Barebone Category:Adoptees Category:American individuals Credence Category:Males Category:New Salem Philanthropic Society Category:Obscurials Category:Wizards